1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plsma display panel, in particular, to a panel equipped in a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As to a plasma display panel, one unit cell is comprised of a barrier rib formed between a front substrate and a rear substrate. Each of the cells is filled with a primary discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixed gas comprising Ne and He. In addition, each cell contains an inert gas comprising a small amount of xenon. If the inert gas is discharged using a high frequency voltage, ultraviolet rays are generated. The ultra-violet rays excite light-emitting phosphors in each cell, thus creating a visible image. Plasma display panels can be made thin and slim, and have thus been in the spotlight as the next-generation of display devices.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating the configuration of a conventional plasma display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the plasma display panel includes a front panel 100 where a plurality of sustain electrode pairs are arranged while the sustain electrode pair is formed with a scan electrode 102 and a sustain electrode 103 to form a pair on a front substrate 101 that serves as the display surface on which the images are displayed, and a rear panel 110 where a plurality of address electrodes 113 are arranged to intersect with the plurality of sustain electrode pairs on a rear substrate 111 forming a rear surface. The front panel 100 and the rear panel 110 are parallel to each other, with a predetermined distance therebetween.
The front panel 100 includes a scan electrode 102 and a sustain electrode 103. The scan electrode 102 and the sustain electrode 103 each have a transparent electrode 102a, 103a made of a transparent ITO material, and a bus electrode 102b, 103b. The scan electrode 102 and the sustain electrode 103 together form an electrode pair. The scan electrode 102 and the sustain electrode 103 are covered with a front dielectric layer 104. A protection layer 105 is formed on the front dielectric layer 104.
In the rear panel 110, barrier ribs 112 for partitioning a discharge cell are included. Further, a plurality of address electrodes 113 are disposed parallel to the barrier ribs 112. Red (R), green (G) and blue (B) phosphors 114 are coated on the address electrodes 113. A rear dielectric layer 115 is formed between the address electrodes 113 and the phosphors 114.
In the meantime, the transparent electrode 102a, 103a forming the scan electrode 102 and the sustain electrode 103 is made of an Indium Tin Oxide ITO of a high price. The transparent electrode 102a, 103a causes the rising of the manufacturing cost of the plasma display panel. Therefore, recently, the manufacturing of plasma display panel which can secure the color characteristic and the driving characteristic sufficient for the user's watching with the reduction of the manufacturing cost has been required.